M4A4 Sherman
Sherman V | image = | role = Tank | operators = United States | crew = 3 | position1 = Driver 75mm gun 7.62mm machine gun | position2 = 7.62mm machine gun Smoke discharger | position3 = 7.62mm machine gun | position4 = | position5 = | position6 = }} is an American medium tank. Description The M4A4 Sherman is one of the five main production models of the famous M4 medium tank series. It had been put into production to increase the output of Sherman tanks. Its main characteristic is the Chrysler multibank engine with 370hp. The M4A4 was build in parallel to the standard M4 Sherman and shared most of its features. To fit in the longer engine, the welded upper hull of the M4A4 was slightly elongated. This type was not standardised by the US Army. The whole production went into the lend-lease programme and was mainly shipped to Britain. In British nomenclature, the M4A4 was designated as the Sherman V. The M4A4 Sherman was the only variant of the M4 series that didn't see any changes during its production. It retained the bolted three piece differential housing that formed the bow, the 60° frontal armor and the narrow M34 mantlet. The tank was armed with the versatile 75mm gun and three 0.30 inch Browning machine guns - one coaxial mounted in the turret, one at the bow and one on top of the turret. Apart from its role as a battle tank, the British used the M4A4 for a number of special vehicles, for example the Sherman Crab flail tank, which performed outstanding in clearing paths through mine fields and barbed wire. In Battlegroup42, the M4A4 Sherman only appears in British service. There are two variants: The Sherman V "Tulip" and the upgunned Sherman VC "Firefly", which have extra pages on this wiki. Sherman nomenclature Production models: * M4: welded hull (from late 1943 on with casted/rolled front), 450 hp 9 Zyl. Wright radial engine * M4A1, like M4, but with casted hull * M4A2, like M4, but with GM Diesel engine, only with welded hull * M4A3, like M4, but with 500 hp V12 FORD GAA engine, only with welded hull and casted differential cover * M4A4, like M4, but with 370 hp 30 Zyl. Chrysler multibank engine, only with bolted differential cover * M4 105mm, like M4, but with 105mm howitzer * M4A3 105mm, like M4A3, but with 105mm howitzer Main evolutionary improvements: * new VVSS suspension with switched support roller position (early ´43) * frontal armor angle changed from 60° to 47°, larger hatches for driver and co-driver (mid ´43) * hybrid frontal armor (casted/welded) for the M4 (late ´43) * wider M34A mantlet, only the M4A4 retained the narrow M34 * one piece casted differential housing (mid ´43), only M4A4 retained the three piece bolted housing * rotating cupola for the commander, larger turret hatches (mid ´43) * "wet" glycerine ammunition storage (late ´43) * larger T23 turret with 76mm gun (spring ´44) * improved HVSS suspension (winter ´44-´45) British designations: * Sherman I = M4 * Sherman II = M4A1 * Sherman III = M4A2 * Sherman IV = M4A3 * Sherman V = M4A4 * Sherman IB = M4 105mm * Sherman IVB = M4A3 105mm * Sherman IIA = M4A1 76/w * Sherman IVA = M4A3 76/w * Sherman IVY = M4A3E8 (HVSS) * Sherman IVBY = M4A3 105mm (HVSS) * Sherman VC "Firefly" = M4A4 w/17pdr gun * Sherman V "Tulip" = M4A4 w/60lb rockets Category:Land vehicles